


A Slow Climb on a Blue Mountain

by pgdl84



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgdl84/pseuds/pgdl84
Summary: Nino takes a model to his sister’s wedding.





	A Slow Climb on a Blue Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Nino Exchange on Livejournal

The invitation is as simple and straightforward as you can get: a square gunmetal gray card with the words _‘Nakao and Riisa will be married…’_ printed in English on one side and only the date and city printed on the back.

Nino would have called it cheap if it wasn't for the quality cardstock and perfectly justified embossed font.

“There must be some taboo about the bride's big brother showing up alone to the wedding,” Nino says, poking his simmering mushrooms in foil.

His dinner date hums noncommittally. “I look forward to seeing your relatives set you up with their coworkers' dashing sons and daughters.”

“As the family lawyer, you better prepare those restraining orders for my aunts, Ohno-sensei.” Nino already feels smothered by excessive bright red lipstick. He sighs and takes a tentative bite of the marinated enoki.

Ohno chuckles. “As if anyone in your family actually listens to me,” he says fondly. “You'll have an easier time hiring an escort.”

Nino laughs and orders another round of beer for Ohno.

* * *

A week later, Nino finds it possible to hate the sound of Riisa's ringtone.

He freely admits to anyone who asks that he loves his sister, is happy with her husband-to-be, and is proud of her accomplishments, even if he does think some of her fashion designs are less 'avant guarde' and more 'Lady Gaga on acid.’

But after the umpteenth nagging conversation about his plus one's dinner preferences and eye color, Nino is just about to yank the next attractive person he finds on the street and mail them to Riisa as a 'please leave me alone' peace offering.

Ohno nonchalantly points out just how many human trafficking laws Nino would be breaking.

This is why Nino finds himself at another dinner date with Ohno when one of the most iconic faces in Shibuya strides into their booth.

Apparently that face is much more striking in person than it is on a 30 meter billboard overlooking a famous intersection.

“Matsumoto Jun. Ninomiya Kazunari,” Ohno introduces, gesturing between the two, as they sit. “I've known Jun-kun since high school.”

Nino barely stops himself from asking why Ohno never mentioned he had childhood friends who grew up to be hot super models. Because, _really_.

“I'm glad that agency worked out for you, by the way,” Ohno says, turning to Jun as they settle. “I saw the runway show on the news this morning. You looked really handsome.”

Jun reels and openly blushes before ducking his head sheepishly with a lopsided smile. “All thanks to Oh-chan.”

It's the first time Nino thinks the word ‘charmed’ suits a situation.

* * *

It turns out Jun's apartment is undergoing major renovation that will render him homeless for two and half months. Jun is perfectly capable of staying in a comfortable hotel for that time, but his sister is nagging him about spending the money and would rather have him stay at home for the time being, despite the longer commute.

Speaking of sisters, what a coincidence that Nino also has two and a half months to find a suitable partner to take to his sister's wedding, so she too can stop nagging her brother.

Amid the laughs and idle small talk in the expense of siblings, Ohno pulls out a picture of Riisa on his phone. Of course, Jun, the model, knows exactly who she is; and hey, doesn't Nino have a big place in the city?

For all his 'country boy' charm and 'my pace' ways, Ohno Satoshi, the lawyer, is perfectly capable of being manipulative as all hell.

“I am sorry about not having a spare bedroom. Are you sure you don't just want to take my bed?” Nino thinks that sentence sounded less suggestive in his head.

After a raised perfect eyebrow, Jun shakes his head. “Your couch is big enough to be a bed, Ninomiya-san.”

“Please, call me Nino. No need to be so formal, especially since Ohno-sensei conned you to be my roommate for two months and my date to Riisa's wedding,” Nino says with a wave of a hand.

Nino gets a hearty laugh in response. “That's what we get for having devastatingly charming lawyers as friends.”

“Did you two date in high school?”

“That's awfully straightforward of you.”

Nino shrugs.

“Are you two dating?”

“Nah. I'm sure it's an ethical no-no to sleep with the family lawyer.”

Awkward silence.

“Oh, before I forget.” Nino hands Jun earplugs and an eye mask. “You're going to need these.”

* * *

Nino certainly had his misgivings about opening his home for two months to a complete stranger, though an admittedly hot and famous one.

Judging from Jun's stiff and guarded body language for the first few days, Nino's sure Jun is already calculating hotel rent expenses and finding the words to thank Nino for his hospitality while making his way out the door.

Ohno, the charming little shit, had probably anticipated it and stops by nearly every other night to take them all out to dinner, so Nino and Jun can get to know each other in less awkward circumstances.

Similar familial grievances aside, Nino and Jun discover conversation flows between them quite easily, even without Ohno's anecdotal contributions.

Nino finds Jun's deadpanned replies to Nino's quick wit to be extremely refreshing, and not all of them at Ohno's expense.

Jun also asks about Nino's songwriting and composing with such apt sincerity that Nino finds it difficult to hold back his answers. It is a rather personal process, which Nino doesn't even like divulging with the press promoting his work.

Nino finds the stark difference between Jun, the smoldering, stoic model in CM's, runways, and photos to every day Jun, with his boyish energy and easy laughter over drinks, absolutely fascinating.

Without a doubt, Jun is dead serious about his work and most conversations with Nino concerning it often segue to conversations about creating powerful emotional connections using only visuals.

That Jun is, on occasion, practically naked and dripping wet in said visuals is beside the point.

It didn't take more than a few days for such conversations about the creative process, career goals, and favorite things to overflow back to their shared space in Nino's apartment.

Ohno would have excused himself to the bathroom long before then and Nino wouldn't have realized Ohno had slipped away back home until he wakes up to Ohno's smiley emoticon the next morning.

* * *

They turn out to be pretty good roommates. Their respective industries allow for pretty sporadic work schedules, but they find ways to dance around their daily routines after mutually confessing their need for personal space and privacy.

Nino did have to drastically adjust his gaming habits when Jun took over his massive couch. By drastic, it was really Nino just needing to stick to consoles housed in his bedroom or the PC in his studio for all night gaming sessions.

Jun uses the earplugs and eye mask Nino gave him occasionally, because Nino isn’t perfect and does forget to move his gaming elsewhere by the time Jun is ready to sleep. But Jun doesn’t mention it and Nino gets used to feeling of Jun’s sleeping presence against his back while Nino explores another dungeon.

But, for the most part, Nino just holes himself in his padded home studio room, immersing himself in his compositions, while Jun spends his days breaking the hearts of photographers and magazine editors everywhere.

When Jun does come back to the apartment, it's usually to drop off work necessities and freshen up and, by this time, Nino may still be tinkering in his studio or sprawled on the floor, with his neck propped up against the couch, power leveling through another game.

Then with a wave and a casual invite often declined, Jun whisks himself away to this group dinner or that karaoke session with coworkers and long-time friends. Nino has visions of incredibly attractive people butchering his song lyrics in a closed room lit via disco balls.

By week three, and during a particularly difficult work day, Nino peels himself away from his computer, finally exhausted enough to sleep. Nino zombie walks his way to his bathroom annoyed, not for the first time, at the fact there is only one bathroom in his apartment and it isn't attached to any room.

The bathroom light blares to life as Nino groggily rinses his face and mouth before reaching for his toothbrush. He blinks once, then twice, before realizing Jun has replaced his soft, admittedly ratty, toothbrush with a sparkling new one; same design, same brand. Nino then looks around and realizes his bathroom literally sparkles. He doesn't even think the grout around the toilet was that white when he first rented the place.

Nino returns to his washing a bit confused and a little more than pleasantly surprised by Jun's thoughtfulness, only to open the door and nearly crash into an irritated looking and even groggier Jun, on his own zombie walk to the bathroom.

“Good... uh.” Nino takes a quick glance at the clock above the TV. 4:25am. “... Morning?”

Jun blinks at Nino through such intensely squinted eyes and a furrowed brow that Nino starts to imagine if Jun holds secret grudges against people who engage him before 11:00am.

But before Nino can finish his thoughts, Jun's face grows into acknowledgment, and he hums roughly. “Good morning.”

From this distance, Nino can't help but stare at the puckered lips and slightly sleep swollen cheeks, still holding creases from Jun's blankets. Nino finds himself wondering if the tufts of hair sticking out at all ends are just as soft and downy as they seem.

Nino hears a terse cough.

“Are you done with the bathroom?” Jun asks, jolting Nino away from his reprieve. Nino blinks owlishly before awkwardly stepping aside to let Jun through the door.

“Sorry,” Nino stammers. When did he become the kind of person who stammers? “I worked really late. Good night and have a good day today.”

Jun blinks at him for a few seconds before that lopsided grin Nino noticed on the first meeting slowly blossoms on his face. “Good night,” Jun says, before closing the door.

Nino makes a point to set the machine to brew extra strong coffee before plopping face down on his bed, the image of Jun's grin stark in his mind.

* * *

“How's romancing the model?”

Nino can hear that stupid smile through his cell phone. “I'm not romancing him if he's already living with me and agreed to be my date, Oh-chan.”

“I heard he made breakfast yesterday.”

“It was a thank you for the coffee the other day.”

“So, there's coffee now?”

“Don't you have contracts to finalize?”

“I did. I was calling you to make sure you signed and sent them back.”

“... He made the best scrambled eggs I've ever had in my life.”

“Jun really likes expensive coffee. Just saying.”

* * *

It was bound to happen eventually. Actually, Nino thinks it should have happened sooner.

After a few more weeks of breakfasts and coffee exchanges in their morning zombie walk to and from the bathroom, Jun feels more comfortable making use of all the spaces in Nino's apartment. Jun still leaves Nino’s studio alone, for obvious reasons, but Jun has been perfectly okay utilizing Nino's main TV and going through the few books and manga Nino owns. Furthermore, Nino hardly takes the time to cook, so Jun's all but taken over his kitchen and dining table.

And Jun, being the considerate house guest he is, never fails to clean up after himself, often leaving an area cleaner than when he started; the bathroom being a clear indicator.

Which is exactly the problem.

Nino is 100% sure of Jun’s good intentions when Nino finds an organized pile of books and papers on the dining table.

But Nino is running late to a meeting he actually cares about, and the sheet music he hopes to present contains lyrics that were haphazardly written on a sheet of paper and stuck in a book cover on the now spick and span dining table.

Nino knows it wasn't the ideal place to put it, but inspiration strikes when it pleases and the best Nino can do is make sure it’s on something tangible.

Jun's confesses to cleaning the table and, no, he didn't see the sheet of paper.

Taking his frustrations out on Jun and storming out for his meeting clearly isn't the most mature reaction.

So, it's no surprise he comes home to a dark apartment. What surprises Nino is the overwhelming feeling of emptiness.

For the first time since he’s lived in the apartment, Nino just wanders from activity to activity; fiddling with his instruments, unable to decide which game to play. Finding the song lyrics tucked away in the book adjacent to his PC, rather than on the dining table, only makes his heart sink.

_When I realized I was alone, I was scared_  
_ That's when your voice came, so gentle it hurt_

Nino makes a resoundingly irritated noise before making a grab for his phone to call Jun to try and feel less like an asshole. To his surprise, he finds a text message from Ohno. 

> [2:01] On my way to your place  
[2:01] I got Jun

Nino glaces at the clock, 2:15 am, when he hears shuffling at the door followed by a muffled, slurry giggle. The door opens as Nino gets to the foyer and a very inebriated Jun stumbles inside supported by a calmly concerned Ohno.

Ohno looks up to meet Nino's eyes and Nino feels himself wilt as he makes to close the door behind them-- _so much for trying to feel less of an asshole._

Ohno gently leads Jun to Nino's bedroom. Nino's certain Ohno knows Jun sleeps on the couch, but he doesn't comment. Nino supposes he at least deserves to be evicted from his bed for his behavior earlier this morning.

When Nino walks in with a glass of water and some hangover recovery pills, Ohno already has Jun down to his boxers and white undershirt and tucks Jun into Nino's blankets. When Jun turns to settle his face into the pillows, Ohno brushes Jun's long bangs out of his face.

Nino sets the water and medicine on the nightstand as Ohno rises.

“I'll see you at Riisa's wedding in a couple of weeks,” Ohno says, patting Nino shoulder and handing Nino Jun's spare key.

“Are you going on vacation?”

“Fishing in Okinawa.”

“For_ two weeks_?”

“Just remember what I told you about the coffee.”

* * *

  
Nino doesn't remember when he fell asleep. When he wakes, he feels strangely warm and cold at the same time. It takes a few blinks to realize Jun is mere inches away from his face, still sound asleep, his lips slightly parted and making small, soft puffs, while Nino is lying on top of the blankets, still in his pajama pants and thin t-shirt.

Nino sees the sliver of daylight against the wall and figures he may as well extradite himself from bed before Jun wakes. When he manages to prop himself on his elbow, he hears a small whimper that makes him freeze in place and watches Jun face scrunch up and slowly stir to consciousness.

Nino catches Jun's gaze and it feels like the longest seconds of his life staring into Jun's eyes. Nino realizes, however, Jun's eyes are relaxed and inquisitive, not the hard lines Nino saw yesterday morning. Maybe it's because he's still half-asleep, maybe Jun is as well, but Nino suddenly feels braver.

“I'm sorry,” Nino says quietly.

Nino feels Jun nod, but remains silent.

“I really appreciate the help around the place,” Nino continues.

He hears Jun take a breath and release it. A few seconds pass and Nino's just ready to give up when Jun clears his throat.

“I'm sorry, too,” Jun says. Nino feels like something unclenched in his chest. “I didn't mean to take your bed.”

Nino can't stop the light huff. “Call it even, if you wash the sheets.”

Jun's lifts that perfect brow and grins. “I'll call it even, if you get better coffee.”

* * *

Nino buys better coffee. He also decides to clear all his work from the dining table and keep it to the living room and his studio.

Jun doesn't mention it, but Jun makes Nino's favorite scrambled eggs for dinner with fresh bread he bought that morning.

In that same week, Nino shocks his manager by finishing his song early.

_Like always, messing around and arguing. _  
_Don't say it's nostalgic right now, tightly hold onto the "now" that's there._

Overall, Nino is feeling pretty proud, so he decides to indulge in some quality beer and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while Jun gets ready to disappear for another outing with coworkers.

“I swear, these two need to stop bar hopping and just... bar,” Jun finishes irritably. “How I am I supposed to meet them anywhere if they keep changing places?”

Nino knocks Princess Peach off an iceberg with immense satisfaction. “Shun and Toma making you question your life choices, again?” Nino's smile grows after he makes Kirby puts all their opponents in one big pot and cooks.

“You’d swear Shun wasn't a married man with the way he parties,” Jun sighs, plopping down on the couch and picking up a controller.

Nino pauses the game and stares at Jun, the question of Jun's actions hanging in the air.

Jun simply shrugs. “I already saw them at work today, and they're being unnecessarily drunk and difficult right now,” he says. Jun goes back to the character selection and chooses Falco.

Somewhere in the crevices of his mind, mature adult Nino is high-fiving raving teenage hormones Nino.

* * *

“You can stop pestering me about meal preferences now,” Nino says once Riisa answers her phone. Finally.

“Oh, I already marked you down for the driest chicken available, so you can choke on it,” she retorts, not missing a beat. “When were you going to tell me you're bringing come-hither eyes from Shibuya?”

“Do people in the fashion industry share the same sparkling water cooler or something?”

“No, but Ohno-sensei loves me more than you. He even dropped off Matsumoto's portfolio, so I already know where I can stick him in the wedding photos. Gotta say, Nii-chan, you've outdone yourself.”

Nino makes a mental note to buy those fake blood capsules next time he has a meeting with that cheeky family lawyer.

“Oh-chan's supposed to be the one doing me a favor.” Nino pinches the bridge of his nose. “In any case, you should already know this whole situation is only until you say those vows. Matsumoto and I are temporary.”

Nino stands in the foyer and makes to slip on his sandals when he notices them and his ratty Converse sneakers haphazardly aligned with Jun's pristine dress shoes and Givenchy hi-tops-- as if they’re always meant to be there, cozy and in place.

Nino coughs through the lump in his throat. “So, really, I'm suffering for your benefit.”

There's a slight pause, but eventually Riisa scoffs. “The most promising model in Tokyo is sharing scrambled eggs and Blue Mountain coffee in your apartment. Suffering, my ass.”

“Okay. Oh-chan was out in _deep ocean_ when that happened. How the hell are you getting your information?”

“Fashion rules the world, Nii-chan.” Riisa's laugh is high and filled with satisfied mirth. “See you in a week!”

* * *

For all Jun's dashing silk pajama CM's, haute couture Vogue spreads, and even his day-to-day clothes, Nino thinks Jun looks down right **handsome** in a tuxedo.

Nino doesn't hide the fact he has to check to see if he's actually drooling.

“I swear, if I didn't keep an eye out for you, you would've been devoured by middle aged housewives right by now,” Nino teases, as Jun helps him with his bow tie.

They're in a small room adjacent to the bride's room, waiting to be fetched so Nino gets to play the big role of giving his little sister away to her husband-to-be.

The scents of irises, sunshine, and silk are thick in the late afternoon air, and Nino feels the most weightless and at ease he’s felt in months.

Jun pokes his cheek. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Nino replies, regarding Jun thoughtfully.

Jun offers that lopsided grin and smooths down Nino's tie. “There,” Jun says. “Now, you look like a respectable older brother.”

At that moment, a pretty blonde with features almost as striking as Jun's pokes her head in. Nino recognizes her as one of the bridesmaids. “We're ready when you are,” she says, brightly.

“See you in a second,” Nino nods at her as she exits.

As Jun brings his hands down, Nino reaches to check the tie. Their fingers lightly brush and, on a whim and riding that feeling of weightlessness, Nino lightly grasps Jun's fingers and places a chaste kiss on Jun's knuckles.

“Thank you,” Nino says, dropping his hands.

Nino's unsure if he's just imagining Jun's hitched breath.

* * *

The ceremony itself feels like a blur. The only thing keeping Nino grounded is Riisa's blinding smile and Jun's hand, the one Nino kissed, wrapped around his own throughout the ceremony.

By the time the bells ring, roses are thrown, and dinner is served, Nino is elated with pride for his sister, happiness for his family, and possibilities with the man currently being introduced by Riisa to some print editor.

“You upgraded the coffee.”

“And you slowly roasted yourself,” Nino smirks, taking the offered champagne.

Ohno shrugs, though Nino silently admits the darker coloring of Ohno's skin contrasts with the stark white of the lawyer's tuxedo shirt really well.

“There you are! Nino!”

Nino braces himself before the source of the cheerful greeting embraces him so hard he feels his lower back crack.

“I swear, every time I see you, your slouch gets worse!”

“I guess getting a free chiropractic adjustment is just one of the benefits of being childhood friends with a doctor, Aiba-chan.” Nino rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

Aiba laughs wholeheartedly, lightly smacking Nino's arm. “I'm a general practitioner. You'd just sue me for malpractice.”

“Damn straight,” Nino retorts. “Oh-chan's my witness.” Ohno just smiles and waves a hello, then good-bye as he excuses himself to find more of that tuna they're passing around.

Nino shakes his head and turns back to Aiba. “So, do I get to see you more than once a year now that you're not busting your ass being a resident?”

“My part of Chiba is not that far from Tokyo,” Aiba lightly scolds. “It's you and Riisa that can make the time and have the resources to come see me whenever you want. I have lives to save!”

“The creative process is intense and heart wrenching, Aiba-shi. One cannot simply make time for brilliance,” Nino proclaims.

“You sure it's not because of that prominent face that you waltzed in here with.” Aiba bumps Nino's shoulder affectionately, nodding in Jun's direction across the venue.

Nino follows Aiba's gaze and catches Jun's eye. Jun offers a small smile before someone taps him on the shoulder and strikes up another conversation.

“That ‘I'm going to get laid’ look is just creepy on you, Nino.”

Nino blinks and punches Aiba's arm. “Speaking of which, I really doubt you waltzed in here by yourself, Tall, Loud, and With a Respectable Career.”

Aiba rolls his eyes and purses his lips sideways in the way only Aiba can when affectionately annoyed at someone.

“See for yourself, you snark.” Aiba beams, waving at someone behind Nino's head. “We met during my residency. She's an ER surgeon, Nino, I mean, how cool is that?”

Nino supposes it’s all the warmth of a happy wedding and letting someone new into his life.

Because coming face-to-face with his ex-girlfriend is the last thing Nino expects.

* * *

Nino has to dock himself from buying a game this month as punishment. He's really trying to quit smoking. He’s made it two and half months.

Granted, he supposes he’s allowed this one infraction.

Tabe still has the same cheeks and soft round eyes he was so fond. But her face matured since the last time he saw her, when they--- _he_ was young, in love, and devastated.

He met Tabe when she worked as a part-time receptionist at the company he contracted under at the time. She was a med-student who could barely afford a Tokyo university, and he was a semi-successful song writer who could barely afford an apartment.

Young.

He wasn't as self-assured in his work then. He still strummed his guitar on streets and in bars, and he poured his soul out to an often indifferent audience. She was focused, driven, and confident in what she wanted out of life.

It shouldn't have worked then, and it didn't. But she walked in to tidy up a supposedly empty recording room to find Nino strumming away. It was a cheerful tune, talking of secret messages and lighthearted love. Nino was just playing around. When he raised his eyes and met hers in surprise, he realized she understood. She could feel what he was feeling. Cheerful, happy, and young.

After all the awkward explanations and “It's good to see you,” Aiba's dramatic apologies gets so ridiculous, Nino can't even muster up the energy to be mad.

He isn't even mad. He's not even upset. He’s honestly glad Tabe found someone who shares her seriousness and energy for helping others and he's glad Aiba's found someone who can balance his occasionally overwhelming personality.

No, he isn't mad. He's just feels like he lost a game he didn't realize he was playing.

“Rooftop reflections are a little played out, don't you think?”

Nino lets out a soft laugh, putting out his cigarette. “Some things are classic for a reason,” he replies. Nino turns to face Jun and sees Jun has undone his jacket, vest, and tie, exposing that long neck to the cool rooftop air.

Jun moves to lean against the same railing and peers into the skyline. “Riisa-san had a really beautiful wedding,” he comments.

“Only the best for my little sister,” Nino replies.

“So, you and Aiba-san's girlfriend?”

Nino smirks. The sparkling water cooler strikes again. “It was a long time ago, and I haven't been with anyone since. Well, anyone _seriously_.”

Jun hums noncommittally.

Moments pass and Nino feels a weight of silence not unlike the first time they met. “You seem to get along with people well.”

Jun hums again. “I knew some guests from people from work,” Jun replies. “Riisa-san also introduced me to some new ones.”

“Taking advantage of the connection while you can?”

Jun brow furrows. “You know it's not like that.”

Nino bites the inside of his cheek and intensely examines the building across from him. “Riisa knows you're only here for a short time,” he says, his voice feeling dry. Nino blames it on the cold air. “I know she's grateful for you keeping me company, and I am too.”

“That's... honest of you,” Jun says slowly.

Nino has an intense staring contest with the adjacent building's sliding door. “I said you'd only be here until the vows.”

The silence between them grows and the deep breath Nino takes brings no warmth against the wind chill.

Jun seems to take a deep breath on his own before lightly hitting the rail with his knuckle, creating a soft ding of finality. “Then I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome.”

It's not until the sound of door is drowned out by the sound of summer winds and the party below that Nino realizes his hands aren't numb just from the cold.

Nino stays in the hotel the night of the reception and comes home to an empty apartment in Tokyo once again.

Like last time, there's a hollowness that wasn't there two and half months ago, but this time, it’s stark with empty spaces where extra shoes, blankets, and kitchen utensils used to be.

Nino is unsure how he feels about the two extra bags of Blue Mountain coffee still sitting on the counter.

* * *

  
By autumn, Nino makes better efforts to stay in touch with Aiba and his family. Riisa is already expecting and Nino's teeters between slightly perturbed at how soon it is and generally worried he's going to be an uncle.

Ohno doesn't say a word to Nino concerning Jun, but Onno must have spoken to Aiba, who won't stop bringing the topic of Jun up during their phone conversations. Nino finds it best to hang up on Aiba by this time before Aiba gets too emotional and completely ignores his medical pager.

But Jun makes no contact whatsoever either. Ohno only alternates between looks of disappointment and amusement.

Aside from the coffee, which Nino just shoved into batches of beans and stuck in the freezer, Jun took everything with him.

Nino had some hope that Jun took his key as well, so maybe he could fix taking out his frustrations on Jun a second time. However, that hope was crushed when Nino asked the apartment front desk about it and, sure enough, Jun left his key with security.

Nino just told them to keep it, just in case he gets locked out.

* * *

Loss isn't anything particularly new to Nino. The loss of his dog as a very innocent child, the loss of his father in a separation, and of course, there was Tabe.

As then, Nino does the one thing that pulled him through all those losses. Nino writes; he composes; he pours out that loss and tries to shape it into something meaningful.

By winter, Nino finishes another round of interviews for his streaming-only album release. His leaked single prompted much acclaim and curiosity of embracing a new way to distribute music, with Nino being at the forefront.

When asked for a televised interview about this change in the music industry, Nino and everyone else finds him a natural in front of a camera and devastatingly charms the hell out of a TV anchor who also happens to be dating Nino's lawyer.

“Seriously, Oh-chan, who do you _not_ know in this city?”

Ohno shrugs and leans closer to against his newscaster. “Sho-chan needs to make room for Aiba-chan now.” Nino can hear the slight slur in Ohno's voice and swaps Sho's water for Ohno's beer while they busy themselves ushering Aiba into their booth.

“You made it just in time for Ohno to tell us all of Sho's weird fetishes,” Nino says as his greeting.

Sho chokes.“What? He did not-”

“Sho likes to bite when he kisses,” Ohno laughs. Nino wonders if he could get Sho to turn this red during their second live interview the following week.

After Aiba orders his drinks for the night, he bumps Nino's shoulder. “You're in a good mood. How's your back doing?”

Nino rolls his eyes. “I have my own doctor, you know.”

“It's not like you're honest with him either,” Aiba retorts.

Nino suddenly realizes he's in the corner of the booth and unable to leave. “Oh, **hell**.”

“I know I messed up when I didn't tell you about Tabe-chan...” Aiba starts.

Nino covers his face. “I _told_ you it's okay!” Nino interrupts. “You didn't know and I only saw you once a year before this, remember? This is the fourth time I've hung out with this year, not counting Riisa's wedding, AND I sent Tabe-chan a card and flowers when you told me she got promoted to general surgeon. See? I'm making an effort.”

Aiba smiles and nods, like one would indulge a slow child. “Maybe you also need to make an effort with someone else...”

“He still buys his coffee at the same place, you know,” Ohno adds, reaching for the beer on Sho's side, unfazed by Nino's sleight of hand earlier.

Nino pinches his face tighter before throwing his hands up in defeat. “Fine. I take it back.” Nino pokes at Aiba. “I actually hate all of you and am annoyed with everything you do.”

Sho looks confused. Ohno just smiles and finishes Sho's beer, and Aiba just pokes back. “That's okay! If that's the case, we can still be annoyed with you about Jun.”

Nino wonders why he chose friends who make his life so hard.

* * *

Nino shuts off his computer after nearly two hours of public live chats. The buzz surrounding his album is overwhelming, namely focused on its unique release.

Before this, people only remembered Nino's name connected with other artists. So, overall, if Nino was really honest with himself, he's pretty damn proud to be in the spotlight on his own.

He finally steps outside his small studio, where he was hosting the web event, when he hears his door open and a small word of “thanks” to what Nino hopes is an innocently lax security guard.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“... it's my apartment?”

At least Jun has the foresight to quickly look sheepish before settling back to his usual poise. “Oh-chan says you hid some of my stuff.”

Nino rolls his eyes. “Oh-chan lies. Anything I would have stolen from you would've been in plain sight.”

Jun shifts his weight awkwardly in the foyer, while Nino tries to look anywhere in his apartment other than the front door.

A few moments pass and Nino makes a noise. “Oh, just come in. It's not like you didn't live here,” he says tersely. Nino waves Jun in and heads to the kitchen, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears.

He opens the freezer and hears Jun make a noise like a dying animal. “Tell me.” Nino has learned this is him trying to keep his voice as even as he can. “Tell me you did not freeze those coffee beans.”

Nino opens his jaw awkwardly before slowly closing the freezer door. “I did not freeze any coffee beans.”

Jun takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don't even know what I'm doing here,” he says, voice clipped. Jun takes another breath and makes to leave.

Nino is holding onto the sleeve of his shirt before he even realizes he’s crossed the room.

“I heard the song that you wrote,” Jun says, looking out the window. “The one that got leaked.”

Nino shouldn't have been surprised. It was ranked most downloaded song of the year, so far.

“That was the song you thought I lost, wasn't it?” Jun asks.

_Afraid of getting hurt_  
_If I always try not to cry, I won't be able to laugh_

Like before Nino apologizes. “I'm sorry.”

Jun turns and the raw and aloof look on his face makes Nino's heart sink. Nino tries again.

“I'm sorry, Jun,” he says. Jun’s first name, with no formality, feels foreign on his lips, but not strange. Nino drops his gaze from Jun's eyes to his fingers, freshly callused from all the recent hard work.

“It's... been a while since I've let anyone in. I shouldn't have brushed you off at Riisa's wedding. I know I’m a pretty terrible... not-boyfriend...” Nino mentally kicks himself.

It takes a few more moments before Nino musters the courage to look at Jun again.

Jun looks thoughtful. Okay. Thoughtful is good.

“'Not-boyfriend,'” Jun repeats, as if wondering how it sounds.

“Please don't repeat that,” Nino groans. “It sounded lame the first time.”

“Would just 'boyfriend' sound better?”

“Normally, ye- yes.” Nino pauses. “What?”

Jun takes a long step forward, their chests barely inches apart. “You're right. You're a piss poor 'not-boyfriend-'”

“I told you not to repeat it-”

“So, I'm asking if you'd make a better 'boyfriend.'”

Nino brain processes seem to click then, like tumblers falling into place. If Nino was more sentimental, he would have described the feeling in his legs and chest as ‘floating on a cloud.’

Who was he kidding? He’s a songwriter.

Irritated with an unresponsive Nino, Jun steps even closer and leans in. Nino blinks.

“Please don’t make me repeat it a third-”

Nino doesn't.


End file.
